My Valentine
by CloUdista-chan
Summary: gak bisa bikin summary kalau penasaran baca aja


Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Story CloUdistA-chan

Pairing : Sasuke U & Sakura Haruno

Genre : Romance & Drama

Rated : T

Warning : OOC,alur gaje,miss typo(s),kurang deskripsi,oneshoot,dll.

_**My Valentine**_

Pagi ini suasana begitu sejuk,damai,dan cerah. Langit biru membentang tanpa batas di atas sana. Di kota Konoha telah terlihat masyarakat yang sudah memulai aktivitasnya. Tak terkecuali gadis ini. Gadis berambut merah muda yang kini sedang terburu-buru memakai sepatunya dengan sebuah roti tawar berada dimulutnya.

"Kaa-san aku pergi dulu. Jaa ..." ucapnya sambil berlari keluar halaman.

Wanita yang dipanggilnya kaa-san tadi hanya menanggapi anaknya dengan lambaian tangan dan bergumam 'hati-hati dijalan'.

Apasih yang membuat gadis itu terburu-buru? Oh coba kita lihat sudah jam berapa ini? Jam 06:53, wow bukankah ini hari senin? Dan hari senin seharusnya jam 7 sudah harus sampai disekolah?

"Duh bagaimana bisa aku lupa? Oh ... dan sekarang aku pasti terlambat... ughhh ." gerutu gadis itu.

Dan 5 menit kemudian dia sampai disekolahan(cepet amat?)dan langsung berlari ke arah kelasnya.

" Hei." Terdengar sapaan seorang pemuda. Dengan reflek gadis itu memutar tubuhnya. Kini terlihat seorang pemuda dengan perawakan tinggi,wajah tampan,kulit putih,dan yang paling aneh rambutnya yang terlihat seperti errr...pantat ayam. Dan dia tahu orang itu adalah teman kecilnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

" Apaan." Sahut gadis itu dengan ketus.

" Hn " gumam pemuda itu. Apa-apaan itu? Lagi-lagi kata ambigu yang dikeluarkannya. Bikin sebal saja.

"Apa-apaan jawabanmu itu,huhh." Katanya sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Seperti anak kecil.

Sasuke yang melihat itu pun hanya dapat menahan tawa. Gak mungkinkan seorang Uchiha tertawa keras di depan umum. Itu memalukan.

" Kenapa kau telat,Jidat?" tanyanya pada gadis disebelahnya ini.

" Aku bangun kesiangan Pantat ayam." Jawabnya,tetap masih dengan wajah yang ditekuk.

"Hn"

Dan sekarang terlihat seorang guru yang mengenakan masker telah memasuki kelas tersebut. Dan dengan segera para murid kembali ke tempat duduk mereka.

-SKIP TIME-

TETT...TETT...TETT.

Bel tanda istirahat bpun berbunyi. Murid-murid dengan segera keluar kelas tanpa memperhatikan gurunya masih dikelas atau tidak. Yang mereka pikirkan hanyalah bisa makan dikantin,kehalaman sekolah,atau sekedar ngobrol dengan geng merka. Tak terkecuali gadis ini.

"Hei Jidat." Panggil seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang dikucir kuda dengan poninya yang panjang. Yamanaka Ino.

" Ada apa Pig?" jawabnya dengan malas.

"Sa-Sakura-chan mau ikut dengan a-aku dan Ino ke-ke kantin?" tanya seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut panjang yang dibiarkan tergerai berwarna indigo dengan mata lavender yang menambah elegan penampilannya. Dia adalah Hyuga Hinata.

Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu pun dengan segera bangkit dari kursinya saat mendengar ajakan sahabatnyayang satu ini.

" Ya, ayo kita kekantin." Ucapnya semangat. Yah kayak gini nih sifat Sakura. Terlalu antusias jika sudah mendengar kata 'kantin'.

Sesampainya di kantin mereka langsung menuju kursi yang disediakan diruangan itu. Setelah menanyakan pesanan kedua temannya,Ino langsung menuju ke bagian pemesanan.

Sambil menunggu Ino kembali, Sakura dan Hinata berbincang-bincang sebentar.

"Sa-Sakura-chan, sebentar l-lagikan valentine. Sa-Sakura-chan berencana membuat coklat?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku tak tahu Hinata. Lagian kalau membuat coklat,coklat itu untuk siapa coba? Aku kan tidak punya pacar." Jawab Sakura sedikit sedih.

" Bukankah Sakura-chan de-dekat dengan Sa-Sasuke-kun? Mungkin Sa-Sakura-chan bisa membe-beri Sasuke-kun coklat itu." Ucap Hinata,mendengar apa yang dikatakan Hinata, Sakura menatap dengan tatapan tajam yang berarti-apa-maksudmu-Hinata?

"Eemm...Bu-bukankah Sakura-chan dan Sa-Sasuke-kun adalah teman sejak kecil? Sakura-chan tidak berniat mem-beri coklat pa-pada Sasuke-kun?" Jelas Hinata.

"Hahh...Hinata nanti dia juga pasti mendapat banyak coklat dari fansnya. Lagian diakan tidak suka manis. Ngapain juga dikasih coklat. Daripada nanti ujung-ujungnya dibuang lebih baik tidak usah dikasih." Setelah Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya Ino datang dengan pesanan mereka.

" Pada ngomongin apaan sih?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

" Hanya ngomongin masalah kecil." Jawab Sakura seadanya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi dia melahap makanannya. Ckck..dasar Sakura. Laper atau apa sih. Lahap amat. Ckck.

Tanpa mereka sadari, terlihat beberapa pemuda menghampiri mereka. Pemuda pertama adalah pemuda yang tadi sedang dibicarakan. Uchiha Sasuke. Putra bungsu bungsu dari pengusaha kaya di Jepang. Uchiha Corp. Dengan perawakannya yang tinggi,tampan,memiliki sifat yang tinggi,sedikit egois dan keras kepala. Dia memiliki IQ yang lumayan tinggi,pintar diberbagai mata pelajaran dan juga bidang-bidang lainnya. Dia merupakan pangeran sekolah ini. Banyak siswi disini menjadi fans nya.

Pemuda dibelakangnya adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Dia merupakan putra tunggal dari direktur utama Namikaze Group. Dengan kulit tan nya yang merupakan ciri utamanya. Dengan rambut pirang dan bentuknya seperti buah duren, orangnya ceria,hiperaktif dan errr...konyol. meski tidak begitu pintar(baca:sangat bodoh) tapi dia sangat berprestasi di bidang olah raga. Dia merupakan kekasih dari Hyuga Hinata.

Pemuda yang ketiga adalah Sai. Pemuda ini tergolong orang yang ramah, pasalnya dia selalu menebar senyum ada siapapun yang berpapasan dengannya-meski itu senyum palsu-. Dia memiliki mata onyx yang kalem,berkulit pucat- jadi jika ada orang yang baru melihatnya pasti mereka mengira kalau pemuda ini adalah mayat hidup-beski tidak sepintar Sasuke tapi dia termasuk kategori siswa pandai. Hobinya melukis.

Dan seorang lagi pemuda berambut panjang berwarna coklat. Dengan mata berwarna lavender-seperti Hinata- dengan penampilan kurang lebih seperti Uchiha Sasuke. Yah siapa lagi kalo bukan si ketua klub judo-Hyuga Neji-.

" Hai nona-nona boleh kita bergabung?" Dengan santai dan cengiran yang menakutkan-?- Naruto bertanya.

" Na-Naruto-kun."

" Terserah." Dengan nada ketus Sakura menjawabnya.

" Hai Hinata-chan." Sapa Naruto sambil tersenyum. Tanpa menyadari apa yang diperbuatnya itu memberi dampak yang sangat besar bagi sang gadis. Hinata langsung menunduuk dengan wajah memerah.

Dengan cepat Naruto menduduki bangku disebelah Hinata. Dan diikuti oleh Sasuke ysng duduk dihadapan Sakura. Sai duduk disamping Ino dan Neji disebelah kiri Hinata.

" Hei Teme! Sebentar lagi kan valentine kau gak berniat punya pacar?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn."

" Kau sendiri siapa pacarmu Naruto." Ucapan Sai seakan menusuk hati Naruto.

" Sudah dong Sai!"Sambil merangkul Hinata." Daripada kau...aku berani bertaruh kau tak akan dapat pacar. Siapa juga yang mau dengan mayat hidup sepertimu" Dengan cepat Naruto membalas ucapan Sai. " Eem... kata siapa Naruto,aku sudah punya pacar tuh!" Ledek Sai sambil tersenyum. Semua yang mendengar itu langsung menatap Sai.

" Heh...kau kalah Naruto?" Ejek Neji. Seriangainya tambah lebar saat melihat Naruto yang sudah berkeringat dingin. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil melihat pertengkaran teman-temannya.

" Benarkan Ino." Kata Sai sambil merangkul pundak Ino. Ino yang dirangkul hanya bisa menundukan kepala untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

" EEEHHHH!"

-(^0^)-

Sepulang sekolah seperti biasa Sakura menaiki sepedanya. Setelah dekat dengan taman bermain Sakura melirik sebentar dan segera turun dari sepedanya. Kemudian dia berjalan kearah ayunan ditengah taman tersebut. Dia teringat kembali dengan pemuda yang pernah mengisi hatinya. Pemuda baik hati. Selalu menghiburnya saat dia menangis. Pemuda berwajah babyface dan berambut merah. Yang telah lama meninggalkannya. Tanpa sadar dia meneteskan air mata. Sang pujaan hati meningalkannya ditempat ini. Di hari valentine dan semua terjadi begitu saja.

" _Awas Sakura!"_ Teriakan tersebut terus menghantui pikirannya.

"hiks...hiks..hiks"

" _Sakura kau harus se-selalu terse-senyum ja-jangan pernah seka-li-kali kau me-menang-is...uhuk...a-aku tak ma-u melihatmu me-menangis."_

" Sasori-kun...hiks..." Sakura terisak saat teringat wajah Sasori yang tengah berlumuran darah mengatakan kata-kata tersebut.

" Kenapa kau menangis, Jidat." Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang menepuk bahunya,dengan segera Sakura menghapus air matanya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura dengan suara yang sedikit parau. Sasuke yang ditanya hanya bisa terdiam mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Pasalnya jika Sasuke memanggilnya dengan sebuatan 'Jidat' pasti Sakura akan memanggilnya 'Ayam' tapi kenapa kali ini tidak? Saat dia mengedarkan pandangannya kesgala penjuru taman ini. Sasuke menyadari bahwa tempat ini...

" Sudahlah Sakura, Sasori pasti akan sedih disana jika dia melihatmu menangis." Kata Sasuke samil mendudukan dirinya diayunan sebelah Sakura.

"hiks..." tanpa memperdulikan kata-kata Sasuke,Sakura kembali terisak.

Dengan segera Sasuke menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya membiarkan Sakura menangis dibahunya. Sambil mengusap rambut merah muda itu.

'Sakura, apakah kau belum bisa melupakan Sasori?' batin Sasuke.

Sampai senja tiba mereka masih diposisi itu.

-(^0^)-

Hari ini adalah tepat hari valentine. Hari menyebalkan bagi sang pangeran sekolah. Kenapa? Mari kita lihat.

Baru saja Sasuke memasuki gerbang sekolah,langsung saja ia diserbu oleh para fans-fansnya diseluruh penjuru koridor.

" SASUKE-KUN!" ya seperti itulah teriakan mereka.

" Ck menyebalkan"

Langsung saja Sasuke berlari, dan mencari tempat persembunyian. Dan sekarang tibalah ia diruang kelas kosong yang selalu menjadi tempatnya menyendiri.

" hhh...akhirnya bisa lolos." Ucapnya sambil menghela nafas lega.

" Hehh Sasuke, ternyata kau berlari ke tempat ini juga ya?" terdengar suara pemuda dari belakangnya. Dengan cepat Sasuke menoleh dan langsung ia mengenali pemuda dihadapannya ini.

" ya begitulah wanita-wanita itu menyeramkan." Dengusnya sambil menahan tawa.

"ya dari dulu memang sifat wanita itu seperti itu," ujarnya.

" Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini Neji?" tanyanya sedikit heran.

" ya sebenarnya tujuanku seperti mu, menghindari wanita-wanita itu. Dan sebenarnya tadi aku mengikuti Sakura tapi,aku kehilangan jejaknya." Jelasnya.

" Sakura?"

" ya Sakura, tadi aku lihat dia membawa coklat, tak tahu untuk siapa?"

" coklat ya" gumam Sasuke.

" ya—"tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Neji, Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkannya.

" ehh Sasuke! Kau mau kemana?" panggil-ralat teriak sayang ternyata orang yang sendari tadi diteriakinya sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Poor Neji hahaha XD.

-(^0^)-

' Dimana dia?' Sasuke sendari tadi mencari sosok gadis berambut merah muda itu.

'Apa dia ketempat itu?' dengan segera ia berlari ketempat itu.

Disisi lain.

TAP TAP TAP

Clek

Pintu itu perlahan terbuka. Angin segera menerpa wajahnya yang cantik,menerbangkan helaian rambutnya. Perlahan ia menapakan kakinya kelantai marmer tersebut. Terlihat dengan jelas iris jadenya yang menawan tersebut menelusuri semua sudut tempat itu. Dan saat itu pula senyum diwajahnya mulai luntur. Dan coklat yang ada di tangannya jatuh ke lantai.

BRUK

'Aku ini kenapa? Kenapa aku belum bisa melupakanmu Sasori?' terlihat cairan bening mulai turun membasahi pipinya. Tanpa ia sadari sendari tadi seorang pemuda berdiri dibelakangnya menatap punggungnya dengan sendu. Perlahan tapi pasti pemuda itu menghampirinya.

Dengan tepukan pelan dipundaknya, Sakura menoleh kebelakang,berniat mencari tahu siapa orang itu. "Sasuke?" katanya sedikit kaget, kenapa Sasuke ada disini, apa sendari tadi ia diikuti? Entahlah. Ia tak tahu.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke.

" hiks...Sasuke...hiks" dengan segera Sakura memeluk Sasuke. Mencoba meream tangisnya. Walaupun ia tahu itu percuma. Setelah Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya, tangisnya tidak berhenti namun semakin menjadi.

" Tenang Sakura. Aku ada disini." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengelus rambut Sakura.

Beberapa saat dengan suasana hening, sepertinya Sakura mulai tenang. Terlihat dari deru nafasnya yang kembali teratur dan tidak terdengar lagi isakan tangis.

" Sakura," panggil Sasuke.

" ya?"

" Saku, belum bisakah kau melupakan Sasori? Apa hatimu masih untuknya, tiadakah satu kesempatan untukku memiliki hatimu? Aku selalu ada untukmu, tak bisa kah kau memandangku?" kata-kata terpanjang yang pernah diucapkan Sasuke. Dan Sakura hanya dapat termangu mendengarnya, tidak bukan karena panjangnya kalimat itu, tapi makna yang tersarat dari kata-katanya.

" Sasu—"

" Aku mencintaimu Sakura. Sangat mencintaimu. Bolehkah aku memiliki hatimu?" Ucapnya.

Sakura belum dapat berkata apa-apa. Dia bingung, dia bingung akan perasaannya. Disisi lain hatinya ia masih memikirkan Sasori,tapi disisi lain ia sangat senang mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Tapi bukankah kita harus melangkah kedepan tanpa memikirkan masa lalu? Dan dia ingin memulai hidupnya yang baru. 'Sasori aku menyayangimu,tapi aku juga mencintai Sasuke, aku akan memulai hidup baru. Dan aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu' batinnya.

" ya Sasuke,ajariaku tuk mencintaimu." Ucapnya.

" Terima kasih Sakura, terima kasih" katanya sambil mendekap erat tubuh Sakura.

-(^0^)-

Senja ini terasa sangat indah. Dimana sang mentari mulai kembali keperaduan dan beristirahat sejenak. Dan ditaman ini dua sejoli memulai semua dari awal. Dan bergandengan tangan mempererat tautan jemari dan mulai memandang langit. Dengan beratapan langit biru berpendar warna oranye dibagian barat dan merah muda diantara langit biru dan oranye.

Dan ini adalah hari valentine yang termanis dalam hidup mereka. Tidak akn terlupakan sampai kapanpun dan yang akan mereka ceritakan dimasa depan.

Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dikemudian hari bukan?

-END-

Apa itu #nunjuk cerita diatas.

Dan gomen karena ceritanya telat. Telat 5 hari.

Endingnya gaje banget. Gomen abis bingung dengan gimana nanti ending ini. Dan setelah berpikir secara matang-matang(?) ya dan ini adalah hasilnya. Gomen kalau ngecewain. OOC banget ya? Emang disengaja kok hehehe. Apalagi Neji. Hehehe padahal masih sedih juga mendengar kalau neji tewas hahaha.

Dan ini adalah ceritaku yang pertama jadi mohon direview ya. Review kalian sangat berharga lho untuk newbie abal ini.

Review plisss.

CloUdistA-chan


End file.
